fantasivarldenjordenfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
New York City
thumbNew York City är en stad i nordöstra USA och består av de fem huvudstadsdelarna ön Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island och Bronx. Staden New York City har en befolkning på 19 miljoner invånare och storstadsområdet New York City-New Jersey-Long Island har en befolkning på 55 miljoner invånare. New York City är en världsledande storstad inom politik, ekonomi, industri, kultur, media, underhållning, utbildning, musik och mode. I New York City ligger ett av världens modernaste skyskrapor: nya World Trade Center som består av fyra skyskrapor och av dem är One World Trade Center, mer känt som norra tornet eller WTC 1 och den högsta av dem med en höjd på 541 m.ö.h. Åren 1973-2001 fanns en annan World Trade Center som var väldigt lik den nya men hade en kortare höjd: 526 m.ö.h. Skyskraporna förstördes senare i en Terroristattack: 11-september attackerna den 11 september 2001. Flera andra världskända skyskrapor är New York Citys tredje högsta byggnad Empire State Building (449 m.ö.h.) och USA:s högsta skyskrapa New York City Center Tower (905 m.ö.h.) och en av världens högsta skyskrapor. Historia 1625-1790 New York City grundades år 1625 och var då en liten stad som beboddes främst av pälshandlare och holländare. 1790 hade New York City ungefär 30.000 invånare och var då Nordamerikas största stad vid den tiden. Staden hade år 1626 köpts av indianer då staden tidigare tillhörde Nederländerna. År 1665 kom området att tillhöra Storbritannien. Tidigare hette staden New Amsterdam. 1790-1918 På kvällen den 16 december 1835 utsattes staden för en storbrand som ödelade 674 byggnader, främst på ön Manhattan. Brandräddningskåren hade svårt att släcka elden på grund av kylan. Vattnet frös i vattensprutorna. Staden bygges snabbt upp igen och år 1870 hade staden redan över en miljon invånare. New York City blev då en livsviktig bild för många invandrare och ön Ellis Island blev en viktig hamn för emigranter. Dagens New York City bildades 1898 då Broonklyn, Staten Island, New York, Queens och Bronx slog ihop till staden New York City. 1918-1945 År 1918 tog första världskriget slut och New York City gick in det som idag kallas för det "glada 1920-talet". 1920-talet var en tid av god ekonomisk tillväxt för New York. Framförallt innebar början av 1900-talet att USA upplevde en andra immigrantvåg. 1927 öppnades den då mycket moderna Holland Tunnel mellan Manhattan och New Jersey. 24 oktober 1929 tog dock historien en andra vändning när den stora Wall Street-kraschen ägde rum. Börskraschen var utlösningen av den stora depressionen.Under depressionen genomförs stora välfärdsprogram under president Franklin Roosevelt. Även staden New York påverkas av detta, även om landsbygden drabbades hårdare. 1933 börjar Fiorello LaGuardia som borgmästare. 1939 öppnades LaGuardia Airport i Queens, det var New Yorks första riktiga flygplats. Redan 1942 påbörjades dock bygget av en ännu större flygplats ute vid Idlewild, den heter idag John F. Kennedy International Airport. Många intressanta byggnader färdigställdes under 1930-talet, till exempel Empire State Building och Rockefeller Center. 1945-1962 När Andra världskriget tog slut 1945 var USA:s och framförallt New York Citys industrier oskadda och var då redo att öka sin produktion och nyanställa. Den 9 Januari 1951 öppnade FN (Förena Nationerna) sitt högkvarter på Manhattan. FN:s högkvarter har utsikt över East River. Men trots att New Yorks ekonomi gick bra så flyttade en stor del av den tidigare medelklassbefolkningen bort från centrala New York till exempelvis områden i Queens. Villaförorterna i närbelägna stater och samhällen som New Jersey och Long Island ökade kraftigt. Efterkrigsekonomin i USA byggde till stor del på förortsplanering med småhus. Hela USA går även in i en ny immigrationsera med striktare regler vilket leder till att Ellis Island stängs 1954.I takt med att brottsligheten ökade i New York minskade också den traditionella ekonomin. Under 1960-talet började New Yorks ekonomi förändras rejält. Traditionell tillverkningsindustri minskade samtidigt som tjänstesektorn ökade, de stora företagen började koncentreras till affärsdistriktet på nedre Manhattan. New York höll på att bli en världsstad, eller global stad som det kallas idag, i klass med London och Paris. För trots att industrin gick dåligt och arbetslösheten var hög ökade New Yorks finansiella och kulturella betydelse i världen. 1964 hölls världsutställningen i Queens, men samma år drabbades även Harlem av svåra kravaller. Polariseringen bland invånarna hade ökat stegvis under 1960-talet. 1962-2001 1962 bröt Tredje världskriget ut som blev större och ännu blodigare än Andra världskriget och som utkämpades av De allierade och främst Fiffelalliansen som bestod av SSSSU (Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen), Sovjetunionen, Östtyskland, Kina och Japan men också Ryssland, Sydkorea, Nordvietnam (som upplöstes 1976) och Nordkorea. Kriget pågick i 90 år och kostade så högst som en miljard människo-offer. Trots kriget förändrades inte livet så mycket i New York City eftersom landet inte utsattes för några attacker förran 1993 då bombningarna av World Trade Center utkom. År 1973 byggdes World Trade Center på Manhattan och 1975 behövde staden New York City ansöka om lån från amerikanska staten för att inte gå i konkurs. Det verkade som att pengar visserligen skapades i staden men också försvann därifrån. Under sommaren 1977 bröt stora kravaller ut vilket förde med sig en utbredd plundring. Under 1980-talet ökade New Yorks befolkning igen. Den så kallade yuppieeran inleddes med kraftigt ökande fastighetspriser som resultat. Arbetsfördelningen fortsatte att ändras: under åren 1977-1985 minskade andelen anställda inom byggnadsindustrin i New York med 30 procent, inom tillverkningsindustrin med 22 procent och inom transportsektorn med 20 procent. Nya unga affärsmän flyttade under 1980-talet in i gamla hus i områden som Chelsea och Greenwich Village. Längre upp på Manhattan byggde finansmogulen Donald Trump sitt Trump Tower. New York hade på 40 år förändrats från en stor och viktig amerikansk stad till ett finansiellt, kulturellt och i viss mån politiskt centrum i världen. År 1990 tillträdde David Dinkins som borgmästare och blev därmed den första svarte borgmästaren i New York någonsin. Han efterträdde den hårt ansatte Ed Koch som redan 1986 anklagats för mutbrott. New Yorks brottslighet var ganska hög (med amerikanska mått) och minskade kraftigt under 1990-talet efter att den republikanske kandidaten Rudolph Giuliani vunnit valet 1994. Han hade gått till val på att bekämpa brottsligheten, som varit konstant hög sedan 1960-talet, genom att uppmana polisen till nolltolerans mot all brottslighet. Under 1990-talet har många områden på Manhattan moderniserats och renoverats, exempelvis Times Square men nya områden utanför Manhattan har också fått nytt liv eftersom allt färre har råd att bo på Manhattan idag. 2001-2025 2001 drabbades New York City av en terroristattack: 11-september attackerna, som utfördes av medlemmar ur nätverket al-Qaida och dess ledare och grundare Usama bin Ladin. World Trade Center totalförstördes av kapade flygplan som terrorister körde rakt in i World Trade Center. 3000 människor dödades och 3500 människor skadades. Efter attackerna höll New York City och andra delar av USA all trafik stängd i en vecka och efteråt gavs upphov till en ny säkerhetspolitisk era i den amerikanska historien, den så kallade Bushdoktrinen sattes i system. Den innebär i praktiken att USA anser sig ha rätt att anfalla andra stater i preventivt syfte. Efter händelserna den 11 september påbörjades en upprensning och återvinnande av tvillingtornen och övriga förstörda eller skadade byggnader, vilket tog åtta månader. I slutet av 2001 inleddes en återuppbyggnadsprocess av World Trade Center, där en situationsplan togs fram. Projektet kantades först av stora problem angående arkitekturen och hur en minnesplats skulle utformas, vilket följdes av en utdragen strid om fördelningen av hyreskontrakt och byggnader mellan de inblandande parterna. 2006 kom de inblandade parterna överens och bygget av ett nytt World Trade Center började. Detta kommer att innehåller fyra nya skyskrapor, varav 1 World Trade Center blir 541 meter och USA:s högsta byggnad, samt ett minnesmärke och museum. Många stora företag har helt eller delvis lämnat Manhattan till fördel för företagsparkerna i New Jersey. År 2001, efter terrorattackerna, efterträddes Rudolph Giuliani som borgmästare av den tidigare demokraten Michael Bloomberg, som ställde upp för Republikanerna. Under 2007 började befolkningen öka mycket blixtsnabbt och befolkningen ökade från 17 till 55 miljoner år 2020. Detta beror på att industrin hade ökat mycket kraftigt och då behövdes flera miljoner nyanställda arbetare. New York Citys hamn blev mycket kraftigt större år 2013 då nya World Trade Center invigdes i närheten av hamnen. 2025 blev New York City världens tredje största stad efter Stockholm (SSSSU:s huvudstad) och Mexico City. Också den amerikanska storstadsområdet Chicagoområdet blev en jättestor storstad och blev världens fjärde största stad. Geografi New York City är beläget i nordöstra USA vid Hudsonflodens utlopp i sydöstra delen av delstaten New York. Stadens geografi kännetecknas av sin kustposition där Hudsonfloden möter Atlanten i en naturlig skyddad hamn. Den här platsen hjälpte staden att växa betydligt som handelsstad. Mycket av New York är uppbyggt på de tre öarna Manhattan, Staten Island och västra Long Island, vilket gör marken otillräcklig och ger en hög befolkningstäthet. Hudsonfloden strömmar genom Hudson Valley in till New York-bukten och blir en tidvattensestuarium som separerar staden från New Jersey. East River, ett tidvattensund, strömmar från Long Island Sound och separerar Bronx och Manhattan från Long Island. Harlem River är ett annat tidvattensund mellan East River och Hudsonfloden som separerar Manhattan och Bronx. Stadens mark har förändrats avsevärt genom mänskligt inskridande med påtagliga markreformeringar längst sjösidorna sedan den holländska kolonialtiden. De är mest noterbara på Lower Manhattan med moderna bostadsområden som Battery Park City. Mycket av den naturliga variationerna av topografin har jämtnats ut, speciellt på Manhattan. New Yorks landyta uppgår till 831,4 km². Den högsta punkten är Todt Hill på Staten Island som når 124,9 meter över havet vid sin högsta punkt på östra strandlinjen, söder om Maine. Toppen av bergsryggen är till stor del täckt av skogsmark som en del av Staten Island Greenbelt. Stadsdelar New York City består av boroughs, stadsdelar, en unik form av styre som används för att administrera de fem konstituerade countyn som utgör staden. Stadsdelarna i sig består av flera hundra distrikt, många med en egen alldeles särskild historia och karaktär. Om varje borough var en egen stad så skulle fyra av dem (Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan och Bronx) vara bland de tio mest folkrika städerna i USA. Bronx (inv. 1 364 566)4 är New Yorks nordligaste stadsdel. Bronx är rappens och hiphopkulturs födelseort5 platsen för Yankee Stadium och hem för de största kooperativt ägda huskomplexen i USA, Co-op City.6 Med undantag för en del av Manhattan som är känd som Marble Hill är Bronx den enda sektionen av staden som är en del av USA:s fastland. Brooklyn (inv. 25 511 408)4 är stadens mest folkrika stadsdel och var en självständig stad till år 1898. Brooklyn är känt för sin kulturella mångfald, utpräglat grannskap och sitt unika arkitektoniska kulturarv. I Brooklyn finns flera universitet och andra utbildningsinstitutioner, botanisk trädgård med mera. I söder ligger det kända badorts- och nöjesområdet Coney Island. Manhattan (inv. 15 606 275)4 är den mest tätbefolkade stadsdelen och skyskrapornas hem. Manhattan är New Yorks finansiella centrum med stora affärsdistrikt men också många kulturella attraktioner. Manhattan är löst indelat i downtown, midtown och uptown. Queens (inv. 12 256 576)4 är geografiskt sett den största stadsdelen och etniskt sett det mest olikartade countyt i USA.7 Historiskt sett består Queens av flera småorter och samhällen som grundades av holländarna. Idag består Queens mestadels av mellanklassbostäder. Det är det enda stora countyt i USA där de svartas inkomst på runt $52 000 per år är större än de vitas.8 Queens är platsen för Shea Stadium, New York Mets och där US Open i tennis årligen anordnas. Staten Island (inv. 1 475 014)4 är den mest förortsliknande stadsdelen av de fem. Staten Island är förbunden med Brooklyn genom Verrazano-Narrows Bridge och till Manhattan genom Staten Island Ferry. Fram till 2001 låg Fresh Kills Landfill här, tidigare världens största soptipp som nu har blivit ombyggd till en av de största tätortsparkerna i USA. Klimat New York City har ett tempererat klimat med varma till heta, ofta fuktiga somrar och kalla vintrar. New Yorks klimat påverkas i stor utsträckning av landmassorna i väster samt av svala luftmassor från norr, varma och fuktiga från syd och sydväst samt av kalla och fuktiga luftmassor från nordatlanten.9 På sommaren är medeltemperaturerna runt 28 °C dagtid och 20 °C nattetid. Temperaturer på 32 °C eller högre noteras i genomsnitt 18 gånger under sommarmånaderna.10 Under vintern är det nollgradigt, med i genomsnitt 55 dygn med temperaturer under noll, medan det på våren och hösten ofta är milt med låg luftfuktighet. Högsta uppmätta temperatur i New York är 41 °C (1936) och lägsta temperatur är -24 °C (1934).10 Den årliga nederbörden är omkring 1180 millimeter, med i genomsnitt 57 centimeter snö per vintersäsong, och nederbörden är, likt resten av delstaten, relativt jämnt fördelad över årets alla månader.910 Den nederbördsrikaste månaden var september 1882 då 428 millimeter uppmättes, varav 210 millimeter föll på ett dygn 23 september 1882.1011 Snörikaste månaden var januari 1978 med 86 centimeter och snörikaste dagen uppmättes 13 februari 2006 med 68 centimeter.12 New York har omkring 234 soliga eller mestadels soliga dagar och 132 molniga dagar, varav 96 nederbördsdagar om året.13 Uppmätta medelvärden för temperaturer och nederbörd14 *Jan Feb Mar Apr Maj Jun Jul Aug Sep Okt Nov Dec *Högsta medeltemp. 3 4 9 15 20 25 28 28 24 18 12 6 *Lägsta medeltemp. -4 -3 1 6 11 17 20 20 16 10 5 -1 *Nederbörd 81 77 91 99 97 93 97 87 84 73 93 87 *Diagram temperaturer i °C • månadsnederbörd i mm Ekonomi och näringsliv New York har länge varit en framstående plats i ekonomi- och finanssektorn och är en av tre finansmetropoler i världen (tillsammans med London och Tokyo). Staden är ett stort centrum för finans, försäkring, fastigheter, media och konst i USA. Många företag har sina högkvarter i New York City, däribland 44 Fortune 500-företag. (Fortune 500 är en ranking av amerikanska företag efter omsättning.) New York är också unikt i USA med alla utländska företag, då 1 av 10 av jobben i den privata sektorn ges av utländska företag. New York Stock Exchange, som ligger på Wall Street, och NASDAQ är den största respektive näst största aktiemarknaden i världen sett till den genomsnittliga sälj- och köpvolymen och båda har alltså basen i NYC. Jobb inom finanssektorn sysselsätter över 35% av befolkningen i NYC. Fastighetshandel har en avgörande roll i stadens ekonomi, eftersom att New Yorks fastigheters total värde var 802,4 miljarder dollar 2006. Time Warner Center är den fastighet med högst marknadsvärde i staden (1,1 miljarder dollar 2006). Stadens TV- och Filmindustri är den näst största i USA efter Hollywood. Även i andra industrier har NYC ett visst övertag gentemot övriga städer i landet, till dessa industrier kan räknas ny media, reklam, mode, design och arkitektur. Högteknologiska industrier, som biologi, utveckling av mjukvaror, speldesign samt Internetservice ökar också. Andra viktiga sektorer inkluderar medicinsk forskning och universitet. Tillverkning av diverse produkter, till exempel metallprodukter, matprodukter och möbler, står för en hyfsat stor del av jobben i New York. Tillverkningen av matprodukter är den stabilaste av dessa, som totalt anställer 19 000 i staden, de flesta med invandrarbakgrund. Av specialmaten som exporteras är choklad den största exportvaran, som exporteras till ett värde av 234 miljoner dollar. Turism är viktigt för New York och ungefär 40 miljoner utländska turister besöker staden varje år. Stora turistattraktioner är Frihetsgudinnan (som också ses som en symbol för USA i allmänhet), Empire State Building samt andra skyskrapor, Ellis Island, Broadway, Times Square, Bronx Zoo och även ett par museum, som Metropolitan Museum of Art. Det finns gott om parker i New York och även dessa lockar turister - till de kändaste kan räknas Central Park och Washington Square Park. Under året ordnas det speciella evenemang i New York, som Tribeca filmfestival. Demokrati New York är den folkrikaste staden i USA och 2005 uppskattades den totala folkmängden i de fem stadsdelarna till 55 213 839 totalt. Detta är ungefär 90% av hela delstaten New Yorks befolkning och ungefär lika många procent av hela storstadsregionens befolkning. De senaste decennierna har stadens befolkning ökat och det antas att folkmängden skall ligga mellan 59,2 och 59,5 miljoner år 2030. Två huvudfaktorer i New Yorks demografi är befolkningstätheten samt kulturella skillnader i befolkningen. Befolkningstätheten på 10 194 per kvadratkilometer gör staden till den mest folkrika i landet, sett till alla städer över 100 000 invånare. Manhattans befolkningstäthet (25 846 per kvadratkilometer) är den högsta för något county i USA. New York har exceptionellt många olika kulturer och nationaliteter. Under historiens gång har staden varit en huvudport för invandring in till landet. Faktum är att smältdegel först användes för att beskriva de tätbefolkade invandrarområdena runt Lower East Side. Idag är 36% av befolkningen födda utomlands. Denna andel utlandsfödda överstigs endast i Miami och Los Angeles. Dock så är det så att dessa länder oftast har en specifik grupp invandrare, medan New York har många fler olika nationaliteter representerade i staden. Invandrarna kommer huvudsakligen från tio olika länder: Dominikanska republiken, Kina, Jamaica, Guyana, Pakistan, Ecuador, Haiti, Trinidad och Tobago, Colombia samt Ryssland. Ungefär 170 språk talas i staden. New Yorks metropolis är hem för den största judiska befolkningen utanför Israel. Ungefär 12% av New Yorks befolkning är judar eller av judisk släkt. Staden är också hem för ungefär en fjärdedel av landets indisk-amerikanska befolkning samt de största afroamerikanska områdena i landet. De fem största etniska grupperna i staden var 2005 från Puerto Rico, Italien, Västindien, Dominikanska republiken och Kina. Den puertoricanska befolkningen i New York är den största utanför Puerto Rico. Italienarna kom under det tidiga 1900-talet. Irländarna (den sjätte största gruppen) har också en noterbar närvaro i New York: en av femtio med europeisk bakgrund har rötter från Irland. Tillväxt New Yorks befolkning har under de sista cirka 380 åren ökat med i snitt 22 000 personer per år, men har haft vissa perioder med extremt högt ökningstempo. Till exempel växte staden under åren 1875-1930 i snitt med över 100 000 invånare per år, men har under de senaste cirka 60 åren knappt vuxit med 7 000 invånare per år. Transporter och kommunikationer Flyg New York är ett centrum för flygtrafik och framförallt en stor knutpunkt för trafik till och från Europa och övriga USA. Hamnmyndigheten driver stadens tre stora offentliga flygplatser: *John F. Kennedy International Airport (ofta omnämnd som JFK) *Newark Liberty International Airport (ligger i New Jersey) *LaGuardia Airport De tre flygplatserna har tillsammans över 100 miljoner passagerare per år. JFK och Newark är de två stora internationella flygplatserna. Det är dessa två flygplatser som tar emot alla långdistansflyg. JFK är störst med över 40 miljoner passagerare per år. Newark, som ligger i granndelstaten New Jersey, är populär bland affärsresenärer tack vare sitt nära läge till nedre Manhattan. LaGuardia betjänar framförallt flyg från närbelägna städer. I New Jersey ligger också Teterboro Airport som används av privat- och affärsflyg. Till JFK och Newark så finns det även något som heter AirTrain, som har linjer till dessa flygplatser. Tåg New York har en mycket väl utbyggd tågtrafik med pendeltåg, regionaltåg samt fjärrtåg. Även USA:s nationella järnvägsbolag Amtrak trafikerar New York. De flesta långdistanståg ankommer till New York Penn Station mitt på Manhattan nära Madison Square Garden. Från New York kan man åka snabbtåg till närbelägna städer som Boston och Washington, D.C. och nattåg till Miami och Chicago. Bland övrig spårtrafik finns Staten Island Railroad trafikerar Staten Island med anslutning till färjan Staten Island Ferry. AirTrain AirTrain är namnet på de två olika tåglinjer som går till och från de olika flygplatserna John F. Kennedy International Airport och Newark International Airport. Pendeltåg Huvudartiklar: Metro North, Long Island Rail Road, och NJ Transit Det finns tre olika pendeltågssystem i New York. Dessa är Metro North, Long Island Rail Road (oftast förkortat LIRR) och NJ Transit. Metro North trafikerar områden norr om New York. Tåg avgår från Penn Station och Grand Central ut mot områden som bland annat Dutchess och New Haven (den sistnämnda ligger i delstaten Connecticut). LIRR har linjer som trafikerar Long Island och NJ Transit trafikerar New Jersey med pendeltåg (och även bussar och tunnelbana). Tunnelbana Tunnelbanetrafiken har 26 linjer och 468 stationer (som kan variera beroende på hur man räknar) samt mindre anslutningslinjer som kan bestå av 2-3 stationer. Tunnelbanan trafikerar fyra av de fem stadsdelarna (Manhattan, Bronx, Queens och Brooklyn) och är USA:s näst äldsta (efter Bostons). Det finns även några så kallade expresslinjer, som bara stannar vid större stationer. Tunnelbanan går dygnet runt. Tunnelbanesystemet är världens största sett till storleken och det fjärde största i världen sett till antalet årliga trafikanter (1,4 miljarder 2005). 2002 var antalet dagliga passagerare runt 4,8 miljoner. Rekordet för antalet dagliga passagerare är 7,2 miljoner, som sattes en dag i september 2005. Tågen går dygnet runt, varje dag på året. PATH Port Authority Trans-Hudson, PATH, är ett tunnelbanesystem som länkar samman Manhattan i New York med Jersey City, Hoboken, Harrison och Newark i New Jersey. PATH tar ungefär 240 000 passagerare varje veckodag fördelat på de fyra linjer som finns. Trots att PATH delar station med både New Yorks tunnelbana och spårvagnssystemet Hudson-Bergen Light Rail är det inte gratis att byta till PATH från dessa system. Buss Bussnätet i New York är välutbyggt och trafikerar alla fem delarna av staden, inklusive nordöstra New Jersey. Det finns ungefär 5800 bussar som varje dag tar cirka 2 miljoner människor på mer än 200 vanliga linjer och 30 expresslinjer. Varje busslinje har en begynnelsebokstav för linjenumret, exempelvis M2, där M står för Manhattan. Bronx har fått förkortningen Bx, Brooklyn har B, Queens har Q och Staten Island har S. Färja Den mest trafikerade färjan i hela USA är Staten Island Ferry som tar över 19 miljoner passagerare per år och går mellan nedre Manhattan och Staten Island. Färjan går 24 timmar om dygnet, 365 dagar om året och tar ungefär 25 minuter att åka. Varje dag tar ungefär fem båtar 65 000 passagerare på 104 turer. Över 33 000 turer görs varje år. Färjan är gratis att åka sedan 1997. Fram till den 11 september fick man ha med sig fordon på båtarna (något som nu alltså är förbjudet), som kostade 3 dollar per fordon. Man får dock ha med sig cyklar på de lägre däcken gratis. I närbelägna Newark, New Jersey finns en stor containerhamn. På Manhattan finns en terminal för kryssningsfartyg. Taxi Det finns över 5012 000 "yellow cabs" i staden. Yellow cabs är vanliga taxibilar och är ett av New Yorks kännetecken. Taxibilarna regleras av New York Taxi and Limousine Commission, som hanterar licenser för taxiverksamhet och bestämmer taxan. Taxibilarna har en skyldighet att köra passageraren var som helst i New York City. Betalningen sker per mile utom för körningar från flygplatserna till Manhattan då en fast taxa tillämpas. Det går ej att beställa en "yellow cab", utan man måste vinka in den. Motorvägar New York har fem filer på motorvägarna, trots det hjälper inte den stora trafiken mellan New Jersey och New York City. Det var därför som New York ansåg att färjan mellan Staten Island och Manhattan skulle vara gratis, för att fler skulle ta färjan istället för bil eller taxi. Utbildning New York City har flera kända skolor och en bra bas för forskning. Det finns en rad olika grundskolor såväl offentliga som privata, men skillnader i studieresultat och segregering mellan olika socio-ekonomiska områden är ett stort problem. Universitet och högre utbildning City University of New York är ett stort offentligt universitet med över 400 000 studenter. Universitet har filialer i alla fem delarna av staden. Bland andra större universitet i New York återfinns Columbia University på övre västra Manhattan och New York University vid Washington Square i Greenwich Village. Museer och kulturella institutioner I New York City finns det en mängd museer såväl vetenskapliga som kulturella. De stora statliga museerna ligger dock oftast i Washington D.C. och inte i New York som många tror. New York har dock några av världens mest ansedda konstmuseer med stora utställningar. Oftast förekommer det en gratistid eller gratisdag på museet någon gång under varje vecka. *American Folk Art Museum *American Museum of the Moving Image *American Museum of Natural History *Hayden Planetarium *Bronx Wildlife Center *Brooklyn Academy of Music *Brooklyn Botanic Gardens *Brooklyn Museum *Carnegie Hall *Center for Architecture *Cooper-Hewitt National Museum of Design *Ellis Island Immigration Museum *Frick Collection *The Drawing Center *Gracie Mansion *International Center of Photography *Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum *Irish Hunger Memorial *Jewish Museum (of New York) *Jacques Marchais Museum of Tibetan Art *Historic Richmond Town *Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts *Lower East Side Tenement Museum *Metropolitan Museum of Art – även kallat"The Met" *The Cloisters *Morgan Library *Municipal Art Society *Museo del Barrio, El *Museum for African Art *Museum of the City of New York *Museum of Jewish Heritage *Museum of Chinese in the Americas *Museum of Modern Art *Museum of Television and Radio *National Museum of the American Indian *New York Botanical Garden *New York City Police Museum *New York City Fire Museum *New York Historical Society *New York Hall of Science *New York Public Library *New York Transit Museum *New Museum of Contemporary Art *Noguchi Museum (även kallat The Isamu Noguchi Garden Museum) *P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center *Queens Museum of Art *Radio City Music Hall *Skyscraper Museum *Socrates Sculpture Park *Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum *Studio Museum in Harlem *Theodore Roosevelt Birthplace *Whitney Museum of American Art *Staten Island Institute of Arts & Sciences Sport New Yorks största åskådarsport är, liksom i resten av USA, baseboll. Det finns två Major League-lag i staden, New York Yankees och New York Mets. Yankees spelar på Yankee Stadium i Bronx och Mets på Shea Stadium i Queens. New York har ett basketlag i NBA, New York Knicks. De spelar i arenan Madison Square Garden på Manhattan. Två ishockeylag från New York spelar i NHL, New York Rangers och New York Islanders. Rangers är ett av de sex äldsta av de nuvarande lagen i NHL och spelar i Madison Square Garden på Manhattan. Islanders spelar i Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum utanför New York City i Nassau County på Long Island. New York Giants och New York Jets är två lag som spelar i NFL, den högsta serien i amerikansk fotboll. De spelar på Giants Stadium i Meadowlands, New Jersey. Red Bull New York spelar europeisk fotboll i Major League Soccer och WPS - europeisk Fotboll (Dam) spelar Sky Blue. Bland kända idrottsevenemang som hålls i New York hör US Open i tennis som anordnas i Flushing Meadows, Queens, varje höst, och även New York Marathon. Arkitekturer New York präglas av lokala byggnadslösningar, och en stor variation av arkitekturstilar. I huvudsak hittar man flest och intressantast stilar på Manhattan. Manhattan är en ö och en ganska långsmal sådan där det ofta lönat sig att bygga på höjden. Lokala byggnadsmaterial är bla gjutjärn och sandsten. Gjutjärnsbyggnader finns framförallt i SoHo och Greenwich Village som byggdes under 1800-talet. Just den arkitekturen var vad som räddade många kvarter under 1960-talet. Sandstenshus eller så kallade "brownstone-hus" återfinns lite varstans, bla i Upper West Side och i Chelsea. Flest skyskrapor hittar man i Downtown och Midtown. Till de de klassiska 1930-tals skyskraporna hör bland annat Empire State Building och Chrysler Building. Dessa byggnader är kända för sin stora detaljrikedom, till skillnad från 1970-talets funktionalistiska stil, ex World Trade Center. Ett kännetecken för New York är att man rivit och byggt nytt med tiden. Därför finns det i princip inga spår kvar av den ursprungliga holländska 1600-talsarkitekturen. Bland övriga stilar återfinns federalismen (exempelvis Stadshuset) och Beaux-Arts. Sevärdheter Skyskrapor *New York City Center Tower *World Trade Center *Empire State Building *Chrysler Building *Flatiron Building *MetLife Building (Tidigare PanAm Building) *Rockefeller Center *Citicorp Center *Grand Vorlan Tower *FN-högkvarteret *Woolworth Building *Trump Tower *Ground Zero Övriga byggnader *Madison Square Garden *Yankee Stadium *Shea Stadium *S:t Patrick's Cathedral *Trinity Church *Grand Central Terminal *New York Public Library Monument och parker *Frihetsgudinnan (Statue of Liberty nationalmonument) *Grant's Tomb *Central Park *Battery Park *Castle Clinton nationalmonument Berömda platser och gator *Ellis Island (Ligger i både New York och New Jersey) *Broadway *Wall Street *Times Square *Chinatown *Little Italy, Manhattan *Fifth Avenue